Daydream Anonymous (song)
Daydream Anonymous (sometimes shown as DayDream Anonymous) is the seventh track from InMe's third album of the same name. The song is about the end of a relationship. Lyrics The snow across the old white fields I have no care so long as you're safe It's been settling down quite thick this year She was a teacher to me, I remember when she loved me We daydream alone, forgetting the one place we called home And why would you do this without leaving me with just one more kiss? That's all died I miss the way you paint square flowers and I love the way your grace is your face I miss the way you taste, I miss the way you taste when I get lost in myself We've been drinking it dry for quite a while And I have no home, only you One by one, the troops fall down And I'm daydreaming, I remember when she left me I heard it was murder, she laughed and she laughed till it hurt her He's no longer weeping, the secret's no longer worth keeping That's all died I miss the way you paint square flowers and I love the way your grace is your face I miss the way you taste, I miss the way you taste when I get lost in myself Does she forgive you? Does she forgive you? Does she forgive you? Does she forgive? Does she still believe in you? Does she believe? Does she forgive you this time? Does she forgive? Does she still believe in you when all is all said and done? Does she forgive you this time? Does she forgive? Does she still believe in you? Does she forgive you and does she still believe in you when all is all said and done? Original alternate lyrics The snow across the old white fields I have no fear as long as you're safe It's been settling down for quite a while She was a teacher to me, I remember when she said Just love one another like they were your mother or brother Just love one another like they were your mother or brother I miss the way you paint square flowers and I love the way your face is your grace I miss the way you taste when I get lost in myself We've been drinking it dry for quite some time And I have no home, only you The troops, they fall down one by one And I love you still, I remember when she told me Just love one another like they were your mother or brother Just love one another like they were your mother or brother I miss the way you paint square flowers and I love the way your face is your grace I miss the way you taste when I get lost in myself Appearances *Daydream Anonymous Other This song was originally played live before the album was released and footage of the performance on YouTube shows the original version to have had different lyrics and no outro. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar Greg McPherson - bass Simon Taylor - drums